The Thorn in the Rosebushes
by Atuliel
Summary: AU. Explicit Snanger Danger. When Severus catches Hermione and Draco snogging in the rosebushes, how will he react?


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**A/N:** This one is all the muses' fault. They ran out of control. I apologize. Also, Hermione is in seventh year, of course, and of age.

* * *

Severus strolled the courtyard outside of the entrance hall, letting his wand dangle at his side for the moment. There was little to do at the moment, since most of the young wizards and witches had already been caught at their lover's games. Pomona was going to hex his privates off when she saw what he'd done to her rosebushes.

The fourth and fifth years were always the easiest to find. They never thought to put silencing charms up, and he'd usually hear a distinct yelp of pain when one of them would roll into a thorn. The sixth and seventh years were a bit more careful about their trysts, as well they should be after two years of learning to dodge him. But there were always a few who hadn't explored the possibility of a sexual relationship before, or hadn't been caught enough times to be careful.

Of course, even those who _were_ careful eventually got caught. Severus smirked devilishly at the memory of Potter's simultaneously agonized and euphoric features when he'd whipped off the boy's Invisibility Cloak to find him atop one Miss Ginevra Weasley. After informing the boy that he may not want to indulge in Miss Weasley's southerly delights again, as the list of boys he'd caught her with over the past few years could only be described as lengthy, he'd deducted forty points each and enjoyed watching a furious Weasley and a horrified Potter scramble to retrieve clothing and dash back inside. That had been the highlight of Severus' night, for sure.

He sighed up at the night sky, rolling his neck to release some tension. Other than the annoying formalities of the opening of the Yule Ball, it really wasn't that much of an inconvenience, although he made a point of trying to make Dumbledore believe it was. The fact was, he never got much sleep lately, which he supposed was his own fault, since he refused to take a Dreamless Sleep Draught. Still, a night scaring half-dressed students and reducing points wasn't an unwelcome break from his restless sleep.

There was a high-pitched moan nearby and Severus quieted his steps as he approached, preparing himself to scare the wits out of yet another unwise couple. This time, however, he heard voices accompanying the noise of clothing being removed.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" a high, uncertain masculine voice whispered.

"Yes, I'm sure," an impatient feminine voice whispered back. "What are you, afraid?"

Severus was amused to hearing mocking in the girl's voice. He decided to wait, in case this young woman decided to provide him with any more entertainment for the evening.

"No!" the boy protested anxiously. "But Snape patrols these rosebushes every year, which I think you know very well."

"So?"

Severus inched closer, frowning. These voices were far too familiar for his taste. Who was it?

"So…we shouldn't—"

There was a guttural grunt and the woman purred impishly, "Shouldn't what, Malfoy?"

Severus froze where he stood, eyes wide. Draco and…suddenly he recognized the playful voice of the woman: Miss Granger. He hadn't known she could be such a…minx before. But of course he wouldn't—she was completely respectful and businesslike during class. He'd never heard her sound so sultry. Suddenly his throat wasn't the only thing that was tight.

"All right, fine!" Malfoy said petulantly. "But you _have_ to be quiet."

Severus nearly groaned aloud at the implications of that statement. He certainly wouldn't mind a little vocalization from Miss Granger…as long as she kept up this new, mischievous side.

"I'll be quiet as a mouse," she promised with deceptive sweetness. "And I'd tell you to be quick, but…."

Severus clamped down on a bark of laughter that tried to escape at that blow. He heard Malfoy groan exasperatedly.

"Granger, do you really have to do that every time we're about to shag?" he asked peevishly.

"I'm sorry, but you _know_ I have a hard time getting worked up," Miss Granger replied, not sounding at all sorry to Severus.

His eyes darkened as he considered the many ways he could make her ache. The way that boy clearly couldn't.

"So verbally bashing me helps?" Draco demanded irritably.

"Actually…yeah, it does."

Whatever reply the boy would've made was cut off by the sound of smacking lips. Severus' fist clenched around his wand and he was just about to make his move when he heard Hermione let out an exasperated huff.

"When are you going to let me do this without clothes?" Draco plead, voice high and whiny.

Severus rolled his eyes. Slytherin, indeed.

"Clothes are so…limiting," the boy added lowly.

"Why do you have to ask so many questions?" Hermione snapped impatiently.

Severus blinked. Granger? Annoyed with questions? He never thought he'd see the day.

"Just be quiet," she instructed sharply.

"See?" Draco whined, and Severus heard Hermione groan angrily. "There are so many rules with you. You won't shag for real, you never let me talk. You make it feel like school."

There was a pause and then Hermione took a breath.

"Malfoy…shut up."

And then he heard the panting, moaning, and groaning that would be them snogging. Severus listened to Hermione sigh with pleasure and refused to wait a second longer. He walked calmly around the corner and observed the pair from behind the rosebush, which wasn't quite full enough to hide the sight of Draco attacking Hermione's neck with ferocious kisses while she leaned back against the wall, looking annoyed at best.

"If I had known you would be so amenable to taking orders from Gryffindors, Mr. Malfoy," Severus purred smoothly, enjoying the looks of pure shock on their red faces, "I might have suggested that the Sorting Hat place you in Hufflepuff."

Draco sputtered as he struggled to cover his exposed torso and fought with the tie hanging around his naked chest. Severus rolled his eyes and turned his gaze to Hermione, who was pulling her dress back up over her shoulders and panting. Her chest heaved with her heavy breaths and he found his eyes falling to the lacy red bra that rose and fell with her pale breasts. When she yanked the dress up over herself, his eyes shot back to hers and he smirked when he saw the surprise in them.

"Perhaps your silencing charms need a bit of work, Miss Granger?" he asked smoothly, fighting off a throaty chuckle when she flushed with anger and embarrassment in equal measure.

"I _knew_ we forgot something," Draco exclaimed in Hermione's direction.

A flash of annoyance passed over her features.

"You think?" she snapped pointedly.

"Thirty points from Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy," Severus interrupted, narrowing his eyes on the boy. As much as he was enjoying Hermione's verbal abuse of the cocky child, he wanted to get rid of him as soon as possible. "Do not let me find you out here again. Back inside with you."

Draco paled and started to walk past him, but paused to murmur up at him, "Could I just finish, cause she gets really mad when she hasn't—"

"_INSIDE_, Mr. Malfoy," Severus roared, taking a threatening step toward him.

The boy bolted as quickly as he could and Severus nodded, giving a superior sniff. Stupid boy. He turned back toward Hermione, who looked as perturbed as he'd ever seen her. Her arms were folded and her eyes flashed with an angry fire that seemed to threaten to lash out at him. Severus fought a smirk as he stepped through the path in the row of rosebushes.

"And what'll it be? Fifty points from Gryffindor?" Hermione asked. She sounded bored. "Or will it be sixty?"

Severus drew himself up, feeling his temper flare at her attitude.

"I should like to take several more points than that, Miss Granger," he snapped harshly. "I fear, however, that Professor McGonagall would be quite displeased with that. Therefore, it'll be forty from Gryffindor."

Hermione's eyes widened a little in surprise. She obviously hadn't expected him to _lower_ her guess. Severus kept his face composed, although he desperately wanted to smirk. He also desperately wanted to tear that dress off of her, but he held onto control, just barely. A voice whispered that she was already excited…and it would be so simple. He would have one night of rest after indulging himself in the object of his fantasies.

_And after that you'd never rest again_, he thought grouchily. Dumbledore would fire him faster than a Seeker on a Firebolt. Besides, there was no certainty that Hermione would give in to his advances anyway. If she was truly desperate for release, it was likely that she would've already made her own move.

"Very well, sir," Hermione said presently.

She nodded once and stepped forward, as though to go past him. He blocked her and immediately chastised himself afterward. _What are you doing? Are you doing what I think you're doing?_ he demanded of that little voice.

"I have not yet given you permission to leave, Miss Granger," he heard himself purr smoothly.

_You're going to hell_, he informed the voice. It had the gall to laugh, but all thoughts of how inappropriate this was were banished when he saw Hermione shudder. He arched a brow, deciding to push it a little further to see how she would take it.

"And I believe there is something Mr. Malfoy mentioned that you have a need to take care of," Severus added huskily, eyeing the disheveled tendrils of hair that had fallen onto her bare shoulder.

"That's all right, sir. I believe I can take care of it myself," Hermione replied with that same deceptive sweetness he'd heard her use on Draco. "Either that or I can sneak Malfoy up to my Head Girl quarters later."

Severus bristled. He couldn't _believe_ her nerve. When a flicker of a smile passed over her lips, he pulled up mid-rage. Then he realized: she was testing the waters, just as he was. His shoulders relaxed, just the slightest, and he leaned in a bit closer. Hermione tilted her head back almost imperceptibly, but he caught the movement and obligingly looked over her exposed neck.

"Why risk…incomplete satisfaction, Miss Granger?" he asked lowly, watching with delight as her eyes darkened and she shuddered. "And furthermore, why risk being caught? There are much more private places to achieve absolute—" he paused for a moment, searching for the right word, then purred, "fulfillment."

Hermione shivered and took a brave step forward, eyes shining with anticipation.

"I would be much obliged if you would show me, Professor," she replied, swallowing visibly.

Severus allowed a smirk to curve his lips. "Certainly, Miss Granger."

He straightened and offered her his arm, which she took with an elated smile. His heart raced a bit faster at feeling the weight of her hands wrapped around his arm, but he coached himself to stay calm and wait until they were safe inside his bedroom. They didn't say a word as they descended the steps leading into the dungeons, and he was relieved to see that most everyone had stayed in the Great Hall, rather than wandering down the hallways to find spots to snog in.

Once they reached the door to his private quarters, Severus offered her a glance for the first time since they'd left the rosebushes. Hermione seemed to sense his gaze, for she looked up at him and flashed a nervous smile. He frowned only the slightest bit, but comforted himself with the fact that he could draw her more sultry side back out through the course of the evening. There was plenty of time.

He muttered his password and pushed the door open, stepping aside to allow her entry first. Hermione cleared her throat and stepped through, looking around interestedly at his living area. He saw her eyes brighten when she caught sight of his vast library and he smirked.

"There will be plenty of time for you to explore later on, Miss Granger," he assured her as he closed the door.

Hermione jumped, as though she'd forgotten he was there, and turned to stand studiously before him, hands clasped in front of her. There was a fierce blush on her cheeks, and he was starting to get the sense that she was just as much of a virgin as Draco's comment about always shagging with clothing implied. A surge of predatory excitement traveled through him at the thought that he would be able to mark her as his own. He locked the door with a flick of his wand and added a few wards, then turned back to her.

She looked as though she were waiting for him to leap on her, as Draco had obviously done so many times. He nearly sneered with disgust—that boy could have ruined Hermione's view on lovemaking forever with the way he'd treated her. Women were not, contrary to popular belief among the teenage boys at Hogwarts, gumball machines.

Severus watched the anxious wringing of her hands and pulled off his outermost robe, hanging it on the coat rack. He would take it slow, he decided. He stalked over to the couch with relaxed steps and gracefully plopped down, letting the tension drain from his frame immediately upon making contact with the cushions. Hermione had remained where she was, so he tossed a glance over his shoulder and said, "You may make yourself comfortable."

Hermione jumped a little and nodded, stepping around the couch on the other side. She sidled closer to him and sat down directly in the middle of him and the arm of the couch. She glanced at him surreptitiously, seeming unsure of what he wanted her to do. Her fingers fidgeted with the fabric of her dress and he idly wondered if she had ever been the one who had to make the advances.

From the conversation he'd overheard earlier, it sounded like she had been, but it may have been Draco who started the snogging. Then she may have pushed the issue, which still wasn't the same as making the first move. Severus cleared his throat, loosening the first two buttons of his frock coat so his Adam's apple could bob freely. Hermione shifted uncomfortably, glancing around.

Severus eyed her for a moment, then took pity on her. She obviously felt she couldn't be the first to do anything tonight, so he would have to take it easy on her.

"Would you like anything to drink? Or perhaps to eat?" he asked softly.

Hermione started and shook her head. "N-no, thank you."

He turned teasing, hoping perhaps it would draw that confident, mischievous woman back out of her. He wasn't sure what had her so nervous—he had made it quite clear he returned any attraction she had for him, and she'd been so at ease with that dunderhead. She'd been completely in her element.

"Are you sure?" he prompted, smirking. "I happen to have some chocolates on hand, and I _know_ you're fond of those."

Hermione's lips curved with a weak smile. "I am, but I'm not very hungry right now. Thank you."

"Very well," Severus purred, nodding.

There was another moment of silence that was only uncomfortable for her. Then she cleared her throat and he thanked Merlin he wouldn't have to think of something to say again.

"So…a-are you going to…? That is, are we…?" Hermione winced, flushing. "What is it exactly that…I…." She promptly gave up, letting out a breath.

Severus stretched his arm along the couch and very cautiously let his hand approach her. Hermione watched it eagerly, and he was pleased to note there was no fear in her eyes. He caressed her cheek lightly, brushing away the hair that had trailed forward.

"You are clearly nervous, Miss Granger," he said in the gentlest tone he had. "I want you to be comfortable, not frightened. And furthermore, I wish to show you how you should be treated, not repeat that dolt's mistakes in teaching you the art of making love."

Hermione's eyes snapped to his at the last word and she echoed in a hoarse whisper, "Making love…."

He arched a brow, not sure what was so startling about those words. He took a breath, going to ask her if he should have referred to it differently, but thought better of it when she smiled a little.

"Really?" she asked quietly. "You mean you…."

She trailed off, but Severus realized immediately what she meant. No wonder she'd been so startled, he realized. Hermione had lowered her eyes already in disappointment, apparently taking his silence for rejection. He let the fingers still tracing circles over her cheek wander down her chin, taking it gently in his grasp. He turned her to face him again.

"I did not think of the implication of my words," he began slowly, watching the defeat darken her features even further. "But yes, Hermione. That is what I meant, and what I want."

Her eyes immediately lit up and he fought the urge to chuckle at the brightness suddenly covering her features. He bent forward slowly and kept his fingers tucked around her chin, keeping her there, although she could've easily pulled away if she'd wanted to. He pressed a gentle, chaste kiss to her lips, letting it last for several moments as he brushed his lips over hers in a feather-soft caress. When he pulled away, Hermione's eyes were half-lidded and glazed over, all trace of nervousness gone. He smirked with satisfaction.

Hermione smiled when she noticed him watching her and Severus pressed another kiss to her lips, this time more forcefully. She melted into him, bringing her arms up around his neck and tangling her fists in his hair. He cupped her cheeks lightly as he delved his tongue into her mouth, exploring her slowly, taking his time. Hermione pushed herself against him until he could feel her breasts pressing against his chest and he sensed her impatience with some measure of amusement.

When he felt her press her tongue against his, Severus caressed her cheeks once, then took her by the shoulders, restricting her movement. Hermione fought against him, but he held her still, determined to make her feel how wonderful it could be. He heard her let out a moue of protest, but her apparent displeasure with being restrained wasn't strong enough to make her break the kiss, he noted.

Severus made her wait until he had explored every millimeter of her mouth before he released his grip a bit, allowing her to smooth her hands up his chest. She clung to the fabric, as though afraid he would pull her away again, and he gradually broke the kiss, allowing both of them to catch their breath. His lips trailed along her mouth to her cheek, pressing light kisses over her velvety soft skin. He traveled to her ear, nuzzling his nose into her hair and kissing the lobe lightly.

While he began nipping and then soothing the skin of her neck with a kiss, his hands moved over her waist, smoothing over the dress and the curve of her body. He let one hand move up her back, between her shoulder blades, and felt for the clip that held her hair up. He pulled it carefully from her hair, letting it loose, much to her surprise. Her hands abandoned their tight grip on his frock coat to hold her hair tightly.

Severus pulled away sharply and found a blushing Hermione in his arms.

"What are you doing?" he asked quietly.

He really wasn't sure. She kept her hands on her hair and cleared her throat several times.

"I-I…um…well, my hair is…it's bushy when it's down and I…most people…it's…."

Severus sighed, realizing the problem. He gently pried her hands away from her hair and stroked it down, then nodded in satisfaction. He met her eyes and cupped her chin again, hardly believing how much assurance she needed. And he'd thought _he_ was insecure…and she didn't really have any reason….

"I want all of you, Hermione," he growled simply, taking her lips in his again.

Hermione froze in reaction to his words, but soon he felt her respond and her hands resumed their search of his chest and back. He noticed her movements were much slower now, as though she understood what he'd been trying to do before. He enjoyed the feeling of her exploring his body for a moment, then opened his mouth to her, letting her take her turn in tasting him, as he had tasted her.

She took the new territory eagerly, as though afraid he would take it away at any moment. When he did nothing but kiss her in return, Hermione began as slow and thorough search of him as he had of her. When she was panting for breath, he took the opportunity to continue kissing and nipping her neck, much to her delight. For the first time, he heard her moan, although it was through clenched teeth. That wouldn't do, he immediately decided. He didn't want her thinking she had to restrain herself.

Severus returned to the sensitive spot that had made her do it and nipped again, then soothed it with his tongue. He licked along her skin and this time she let out a cry of unrestrained passion, mouth unclenching at last. Her nails dug into his back as he continued his slow stimulation, then trailed over his shoulders and down to the button on his frock coat. He felt her tentatively tug a button loose, and when he didn't protest, she went at the duty more eagerly.

When every single button was undone, Hermione tucked her hands under the fabric and smoothed her hands up his chest, pushing the coat aside. She pushed it down his arms and he shrugged it loose, still concentrating his attentions on her neck, although by now he had reached her collarbone and shoulder. Now that he'd "convinced" her to allow her moans to come through, he discovered she was just as vocal as Draco had implied, and he loved every moment of it.

Every cry Hermione let out served to feed the growing beast inside him and Severus couldn't help but become a bit more forceful with her. Fortunately, she responded most positively, almost encouraging him as she undid the buttons of his final layer. She pulled the fabric until it was untucked from his pants, and it was at this point that the beast could take it no longer.

Severus hooked his arm around her waist and scooped her legs up, standing at the same time. Hermione squealed in surprise and he stole her lips as he carried her away from the couch. She cupped his cheeks, brushing his hair away from his face, and barely broke away long enough for him to open his bedroom door.

Luckily, he practically had the place memorized, so he found the bed without needing to pull away from the heaven of her lips. He settled her down onto the blankets and let a hand rest on either side of her. He pulled away for just a moment, to enjoy the sight of her on his bed, as he had dreamt so many times. Hermione smiled blissfully up at him and he kissed her again, peeling off his shirt even as he did so.

Hermione's hands were immediately exploring every inch of his naked chest, spreading goose bumps over his body. Severus tasted her mouth hungrily, all the while pulling her up against his body so he could reach the laces of her dress. He grunted when he felt her rise up between his legs, meeting his stiff self with her stomach. The moan of desire that escaped her was enough to wipe away any apprehension about her reaction, and he continued unlacing her dress nimbly.

Severus let her ease back down onto the bed and pulled the dress down over her shoulders, peeling it down her body and kissing every new inch of skin he exposed. When he reached her high heels, he swept them off along with the dress and tossed it all to the floor. Hermione reached for him blindly and he took the searching hands, hearing her breath of relief.

"I need to see you," she whispered, and he pulled out his wand.

With a silent incantation, the candles in the room were lit and he set his wand onto the nightstand nearby. Hermione smiled and tugged him over with the hand she was still holding. Severus pressed another kiss to her lips, but this time didn't stay there for long. He traveled down her neck and chest and stopped when he reached her bra. His hands went underneath her again, this time tugging the bra strap loose.

"As lovely as you look with this on," he purred huskily, "I believe you'll be at your best without it."

Hermione blushed, but she was beaming. He pulled the bra away and tossed it aside with the rest of her clothes, then took in the sight of her breasts with a delight that had the beast roaring with hunger. He laved his tongue in circles over her breasts, caressing her delicately and worshipping her until she was moaning and writhing with need. He kept his mouth on her, while his hands trailed down to her knickers, pulling them down slowly.

To his surprise, Hermione stopped him. She sat up quickly and, as soon as he looked up, took his lips with hers, caressing his cheeks. She pulled away after a moment and smiled.

"I don't think it's fair for me to be completely naked when you're wearing such an inappropriate amount of clothing," she informed him playfully, reaching for his waistline.

Severus nearly grinned with triumph when he heard that impish tone return and obliged her, sitting up so she could reach his pants. She tugged the button loose and pulled down the zipper, then eased his pants down past his boxers. He watched her eyes widen when she caught sight of his erection, but she gamely continued on and he aided her by pulling off the remainder of his clothing, including his boxers.

Hermione swallowed as she took the sight of him in and reached out a tentative hand, which he caught and kissed lightly.

"There will be time enough later, my dear," he assured her when she looked at him with surprise.

The smile returned and he kissed her, simultaneously easing her back down to the bed. Severus again lowered himself along her body, peeling her knickers away from her legs. He took in the amount of moisture he'd elicited and tossed them aside, bending over her with a wicked smile. He let his mouth linger over her breasts again, kissing and licking, while his hand traveled down her thigh and back up the inside. He brushed his finger against her wet curls and teased at her entrance.

Hermione gasped, arching her back. He continued teasing her like this, not actually allowing her any release just yet. When he'd had enough fun, Severus eased his finger into her entrance slowly and Hermione moaned, panting heavily. He kissed her chest gently.

"All right?" he asked, watching her with concern.

Hermione half-smiled. "My heart is beating so hard…."

Severus pressed another kiss to her skin soothingly and lowered himself along the bed, all the while thrusting his finger into her and enjoying the moans she gave him in return. He finally reached her and pulled his finger out, substituting it instead for his tongue. He tasted her eagerly and she cried out, hips twisting. He braced his hands on her, keeping her still as he worked her into higher and higher waves of pleasure. She was practically sobbing with ecstasy when she finally came, crying out his name.

Severus growled in delight at hearing her utter his name in such an animalistic fashion, as he had only dreamt. Hermione gasped heavily as he crawled up the bed to her, kissing her body as he went along.

"I've never…it's never been that…." She trailed off, panting again. "I…wow."

Severus smiled and kissed her soundly on the lips, until she broke away, nuzzling against him and whispering, "I need you. Please, Severus."

He tasted her mouth again and eased his body over hers, moving into position. He found her entrance and groaned aloud at the sensations that were immediately evoked, and carefully pushed into her tight entrance. Hermione gave a high moan, gripping his blankets tightly, and he paused, waiting for her to adjust. When she squeezed herself around him, encouraging him with a kiss, he continued, waiting until she was completely comfortable with him resting all the way inside.

Then, gradually, Severus drew himself back to her entrance and set up an easy pace, thrusting within her cautiously. He kept a tight rein on the beast that was snarling with the urge to drive into her without restraint and make her scream out his name this time. Hermione wrapped her leg around his, pulling him in eagerly and arching her back to reach him. Her hands abandoned the blankets and wrapped around him, apparently needing to feel the closeness of their bodies.

He kissed her deeply and stared at her in surprise when he felt her nip his lip when he pulled away. Hermione smiled and kissed the spot gently and squeezed herself around him, as though urging him. When she moaned into his ear, he could hold himself back no longer and began thrusting into her with only as much care as it took to ensure she was not hurt.

Hermione cried out and squirmed underneath him, tightening her grip on him, but he was assured it was her intended goal when he saw the satisfied gleam in her eye. She arched her neck back as the pleasure drove her higher, until she came, with the desired scream of his name. He plunged inside until he was sitting all the way inside and followed her into bliss, falling down over her as he did so.

Severus panted, gathering his breath, and kissed her shoulder. He started to climb off of her, not wanting to crush her, but she held him fast and smiled warmly up at him. Hermione kissed him lazily, slowly, and then grinned at him when her head rested back on the pillow. He smirked down at her, wrapping her in his arms and rolling so she could lie on top of him. She kissed his chest and rested her head over his heart, while he trailed his fingers in lazy circles over her back.

"Talk to me," he heard her muffled voice murmur.

Severus smirked. "I was under the impression, from your comments to Draco, that you preferred silence."

Hermione lifted her head, eyeing him suspiciously. "Just how long _were_ you listening to us?"

He chuckled. "I believe I entered the conversation about the time that foolish boy was beginning to have doubts about the wisdom of shagging in the rosebushes."

Her eyes widened in surprise and she laughed. "That early, hm? What made you hold off so long?"

"You," he said simply, and when she shot him a questioning look, he added, "Your verbal abuse of that ponce was amusing, and this new, seductive side of yours was rather…alluring."

She blushed and he caressed her cheek with the hand that wasn't on her back.

"What I can't figure out is why you chose Draco, of all people, to date," he continued conversationally, sneering when he said the word "date."

Her blush deepened. "Well…he's a Slytherin. And we weren't dating. It was just a casual thing, although I feel rather confident he would've dumped me off if I hadn't shagged him for real soon."

"And why didn't you?" he prompted, ignoring the first part for the moment.

"He…he was convenient, I suppose," Hermione explained, frowning in thought. "He didn't care about me, and I didn't care for him. We used each other. It just sort of happened one day, but no matter how hard I tried to convince myself that it was all right…it just wasn't. I could never give myself completely to him."

Severus arched a brow. "And what did it matter that he's a Slytherin?"

She swallowed nervously. "Well…h-he was just…I mean." She cleared her throat. "It made it easier to pretend, I suppose."

"Pretend?" he echoed, scowling.

"Yes. That is, when I could get him to shut up, it was easy," she added irritably, rolling her eyes.

Severus realized, all at once, what she was hinting around about. He smirked triumphantly and stretched a bit beneath her, feeling altogether pleased. He'd stolen a woman, who already imagined him anyway, from a boy, and he'd made that same woman, who he dreamt about on a regular basis, his own. It was, for the first time in a long time, a good day.

"I take it his voice is rather distracting, or at least far from the man you were truly fantasizing about," he purred teasingly.

She nodded anxiously. "Yes, his voice is very different."

"Far deeper, I suppose?" he continued nonchalantly, suppressing a full-blown smile when she scoffed.

"Hardly," she replied, rolling her eyes. "Malfoy's voice is so whiny and…_his_ voice is so deep and powerful. It's truly part of his appeal."

Severus feigned anger. "I don't like competition, Hermione."

She blanched and kissed him quickly. "You don't have any, trust me. I mean, after all, I've been fantasizing about you since thir—I mean, since I started shagging with Malfoy." She cleared her throat several times in a row. "It was pretty hard to pretend it was you, anyway. But easier than if I had tried it with someone else."

He smirked at her near-slip and asked, "What made you think you had to find a casual shag to pretend with?"

"Well, it's not as though I could've told you how I felt," Hermione said sardonically. "Can you imagine me walking up to you after class and saying, 'Thank you for a wonderful lesson today, Professor Snape. By the way, I've been thinking about what it would be like to shag you up against the blackboard all class, and I'm desperately in love with you'?"

Hermione clapped her hand over her mouth as soon as she realized what she'd said, and Severus gave her a rusty smile.

"So that's what you think about during my class," he said mock-sternly, watching her shrink away from him in panic. "I have other ideas, involving my desk, but I assumed it would be inappropriate to ask you to stay after class to tell you that I'd like to make love to you on it."

Hermione's hand lowered and a grin slowly spread across her cheeks. Severus kissed her forehead and she sighed contentedly.

"That is _always_ appropriate," she informed him, moving to sit up. "Now, I believe you said we had plenty of time tonight…?"

He smirked and massaged her hips. "As much time as you like, my dear. Tomorrow is a Saturday, after all."

"Oh, good. I have about five years of fantasies and three years of sexual maturity to catch up on," Hermione replied, rocking her hips against his.

"We have all the time in the world," Severus assured her lowly. "However, it won't hurt anything to get started immediately."


End file.
